1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiver system, more particularly to an integrated digital broadcasting receiver system, such as an audiovisual processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the sweeping trend of digitalization in every sector, digital broadcasting is expected to take the place of analog broadcasting in the future. Referring to FIG. 1, generally, a host device 12 is connected externally to a receiver 11 (such as a signal receiving circuit) for reception and playback of digital broadcasting data. Transmission of data between the receiver 11 and the host device 12 is via a universal serial bus (USB) interface or a peripheral component interconnect-express (PCI-E) interface.
The receiver 11 comprises a tuning unit 111 (such as a tuner) and a demodulating unit 112 (such as a demodulator). The host device 12 comprises a decoding unit 121 (such as a decoder).
The tuning unit 111 receives a radio frequency signal, extracts a required component from the radio frequency signal, and transforms the extracted component into an intermediate frequency signal. The demodulating unit 112 transforms the intermediate frequency signal into a baseband signal, demodulates the baseband signal into a transport stream complying with a standard set by the Motion Picture Expert Group (MPEG), and transmits the transport stream to the decoding unit 121 of the host device 12 for decoding.
Typically, the receiver 11 is realized by hardware, and the decoding unit 121 of the host device 12 is realized by software.
Since current digital broadcasting specifications are diverse, and since the conventional receiver 11 supports only one specification, if playback of broadcasting data in different specifications is intended, the user needs to buy additional receivers supporting various specifications, which is inconvenient in terms of use. Therefore, there is a need for a receiver capable of supporting various specifications.